


Whiplash

by RinRin24



Series: Shall we Dance? [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basically PWP, Fluff, M/M, Shall We Dance spin-off, Smut, even though I hate those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: For Taeyong, the best thing that could happen to him was that Yuta came to his competitions. But for the first time, he may have regretted it a little.Or maybe not?





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> A.k.a Rin once again tried to write smut but failed. As always.
> 
> Also, long end notes, please, DO READ THAT TOO.

For Taeyong, the best thing that could happen to him was that Yuta came to his competitions. Ever since they started dating, Yuta never missed any of Taeyong’s competitions, and always was in the front row with Ten to cheer for Taeyong, and Taeyong could never be more grateful to him. Having Yuta around helped him a lot. How he would hold his hand when they announced the results and then would share his joy or gave him a supporting hug. 

But this time… Well, this time Taeyong might have regretted it a little. Just a tiny little bit. 

Yuta haven’t come closer to the dance studio than its door ever since their last lesson ended, much to Jaemin’s dislike. Sure, the young boy would gladly stand three hours outside of the building with Yuta, but during winter it got a little cold. After that stunt both of them ended up with fever. 

That’s why Taeyong was so surprised when he saw Yuta in his practise room. Especially since he had gone in without Taeyong knowing about it, and Taeyong was pretty sure that he didn’t give Yuta keys to the studio. 

Yuta was dancing, while the song was playing from his phone. The phone was placed in front of the mirror and even though it was probably on the maximum volume, it was pretty quiet comparing to the volume the song usually were played at this room. And Taeyong knew that song way too well. 

“Love?” he called out, causing Yuta to jump. It completely ruined the mood. 

“Oh my fucking god…” The younger of the two muttered as he turned around. He placed his hand on his chest as he tried to calm down his heart that was trying to break out of his ribcage. When he saw who was standing in the door, he let out a loud sigh. “Gosh, Tae, you scared the hell out of me” he said, laughing awkwardly. 

“Sorry about that” Taeyong said as he placed down his bag next to wall. Yuta’s things were in the corner of the room and Taeyong was pleased to see, that Yuta’s outdoor shoes were right next to the door. It had been almost a year since Yuta last came here but he still remembered the rules. (Sure, Taeyong may be exactly this bad of a clean freak back home too, but that’s irrelevant…)  
He himself was wearing his dance shoes, so he didn’t bother with that as he crossed the room. 

“How did you get in?” He asked as he placed his hands on Yuta’s waist now just out of habit. Yuta’s arms immediately came to rest around his shoulders without a second thought. The younger’s hair was now a little longer than the last time he was there, and it was sticking to his sweaty skin softly. 

“Ten let me in” he answered with a soft shrug of his shoulders. The tank top he was wearing was a little damp under Taeyong’s hands but it didn’t show on the material yet, indicating that Yuta had been there for more than ten minutes but less than forty minutes. Taeyong could perfectly tell it from these signs. 

“Could’ve guessed…” Taeyong sighed, but then smiled at his lover before pressing a soft kiss onto his nose. They haven’t met that week yet because Yuta had his finals coming up and Jaehyun basically buried both him and Johnny under books so neither of them will fail and lose their scholarship. “How come you’re here? Not that I’m not happy about it…” he started, but Yuta quickly cut him off with a huge smile on his face. 

“Well, you see, I wanted to try the choreography to Whiplash. It’s not as hard as the ones you guys usually make to the Performance songs. Mark gave me the record, and since it’s easier to dance here, I came!” he said, and much to Taeyong displeasure he pulled away, and did a motion. “I especially have problems with this, since I can’t balance myself on one leg while I do the roll” He said, trying to make a bodywave, but couldn’t finish it because he stumbled. 

Taeyong sighed. Of course. Of fucking course that Yuta would pick Whiplash out of all their Performance songs to dance to. No offense, he liked that song, he himself wrote it. Now that Mark was legal, somehow the boy found it fun to write about… inappropriate things. He was a little bit shy about it and his lyrics weren’t so hard compared to Taeyong’s. And since the boy was really good at writing songs, Taeyong wasn’t one to say no to him when he asked, if they could use Whiplash at their competition in the Performance category. They even got Jaehyun to sing it up the chorus part. And let’s just say… that Yuta liked the song a little too much. 

Especially when Jaehyun (that little shit) told him that it Taeyong got inspired to write it at three AM by looking at Yuta’s ass at one of Ten’s parties. That just made the Japanese guy love it even more. 

And now… Here they were. Taeyong now rather didn’t say anything. 

“Did you warm up at least?” he asked as he started moving his shoulders in circles. 

“Yap. I just finished it when you came in” Yuta said, as he sat down onto the floor and watched his boyfriend warm up. 

“You aren’t lying, are you?” Taeyong asked, pulling up one of his eyebrows with a playful smirk. He could totally imagine that Yuta would be one of those dancers who always skipped warming up. 

“You don’t trust me?” Yuta pouted, taking his phone into his hands. Soon the music started playing again, but now from the audio record. He started watching the video he recorded at the competition. 

“I do, Love, but can’t be careful enough. Better be safe than sorry” he said, as he quickly did the exercises. 

“If you say so…” It was clear from Yuta’s voice that his mind was on something else, specifically, on the video he was watching. But the he suddenly locked his phone and looked up at Taeyong with shining, big eyes, full of excitement. “You’ll teach me the choreography of Whiplash, right?” he asked. He was like a happy puppy. 

“I only have like fifty minutes before my class starts…” he said as he tried really hard to keep his eyes on himself in the mirror. He knew he would go soft if he looked at Yuta right now. Like this, he had some control to say no. 

But Yuta had other plans, as always. He crawled closer to Taeyong and wrapped himself around his leg like a koala would wrap himself around the bamboo tree.  
“Come oooon, I already know eighty percent of it. And I came aaaall the way here just for this” he said, and finally Taeyong looked down at him. He was pretty sure that Yuta wouldn’t be able to stay in that position for long because his neck would start to hurt eventually, but he didn’t squat down next to him like he usually would. If Yuta wanted to annoy him, he deserved this at least. 

“If you already know that much, why do you need me to teach it for you?” he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Because I want you to. Come on, Tae, don’t be such an ass! Teach meee!” he whined and pulled on Taeyong’s knee. 

“Yuta, wai-” But it was already a little late as Yuta pulled a little too hard and Taeyong tumbled over, right onto his lover. 

“Shit. Are you okay? Sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Yuta started as he looked at Taeyong who was holding himself up his hands so he wouldn’t crush his boyfriend. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. No, he wasn’t going to get mad at Yuta for this. He slowly counted in his head, and when he reached ten, he let himself lay on Yuta slowly, hiding his face in his neck. 

“You’re so childish sometimes” he sighed and didn’t move when he felt Yuta’s arms coming around him. He didn’t push them away but didn’t lean into the touch either. Sometimes he wondered if Yuta really didn’t think or he was just pretending to be stupid…

“I know. Sorry” Yuta answered, and pressed a kiss onto Taeyong’s - currently - pink hair. Taeyong hated this. Like this, he couldn’t stay mad. 

So he just sighed.  
“But I only look at the chorus with you and help with the problematic parts. That’s all I’m willing to do today” he said, and he could almost see how Yuta’s eyes shone up once again. He had seen that happy expression enough times to remember it forever. 

“Okay! Thank you!” Taeyong felt Yuta once again pressing a kiss onto his hair and moved to sit up, but Taeyong was still lying on top of him, not moving a single inch. “Tae?” Yuta asked, not really understanding why the elder was still lying on him. He felt Taeyong sigh against his neck. “Is something wrong? Did you hurt yourself?” He asked, running his hand over Taeyong’s back. Taeyong once again sighed. 

“No, I’m alright. I just didn’t think that when we see each other again you will want to dance” he said, but didn’t lift up his face. He knew Yuta wasn’t going to catch up on what he had just said. It was never him who started _these things_ ever since their first time, so he knew that Yuta wasn’t going to think that he will be the one who wants to do it. 

“Right, I even surprised myself. But it’s good, so I want to do it” he said, and now pushed himself up a little stronger so he forced Taeyong into a sitting position with him. He gave him a blinding smile when Taeyong finally looked up at him and Taeyong felt himself smile back at him softly. 

“True. You finally are eager to learn a little dancing” he said, running his fingers through Yuta’s hair as he was still sitting on his lap. 

“I know, it’s strange. So we better get working, before this feeling goes away” he said, and gently pushed Taeyong off of him. Taeyong followed his movements, and also stood up.

****************

“Okay, then. Now with music” Taeyong said as he grabbed Yuta’s phone from the ground and attached it to the sound system. He started it from Mark’s part, and looked up at Yuta, who was still standing in front of the mirror.

“Five, six, seven, eight!” he counted in for Yuta, who started moving in the moment the music switched to the chorus part and Taeyong reached to the eight. He knew the choreography in theory, but… 

“Right hand, left hand!” Taeyong said watching his lover’s movements carefully. Yuta’s legs were perfectly in position. His left straightened, his weight on his right foot, his right knee bended. He lifted his right hand in front of his face in fist when the music was at the “ _Shorty_ ” part, and then clasped his left hand around at the “ _give me_ ” part. 

“And now bodywave!” he said, and Yuta did just that. 

Or rather he would have done exactly that, if he wouldn’t have had stumbled like he did every single time in the past ten minutes since they started. 

“Fuck.” Yuta murmured and tried it again. He stumbled once again. Taeyong sighed and stopped the music. 

“It’s okay. The more frustrated you get, the less stable you are. It’s okay” he said, as he placed the phone down on the loudspeaker and then went to Yuta. 

“Easier said than done” Yuta said, as he looked at his legs for a moment, before he lifted up his right leg. Like this, he could stand normally, without falling over. 

“Like this, it’s easy. You don’t give yourself enough power with the push from your right leg when you place your weight on your left” Taeyong said as he stepped to him. Yuta turned to him. 

“What do you mean?”

“Look” he said as he stood in the position before the bodywave. “Here your weight is on your right leg.” he said and pointed down at his foot and bended knee. “You push yourself forward with your right and place your weight on your left, this will cause your left knee to bend a little” he said and demonstrated the move slowly, pausing for a moment. “It’s okay this far?” He asked, and Yuta nodded that he understood. 

Taeyong went back to the first position.  
“After you pushed yourself, you first pull your legs almost like the way you kick the ball during soccer. You just don’t kick out with it, but keep it next to yourself. It’s the angle of your leg that’s important” he said, patting his thigh as he once again stopped the movement. “And you use the swing of the push slash kick to do the first quarter of your turn” He said, doing this again, stopping here. 

“And how do I keep my balance?” Yuta asked. His problem was that he always fell over, not that he didn’t know the movement. 

“ You keep yourself up with your left leg. You need to bend your left knee. It takes more muscle, and is harder to stand still like this, but during a turn it’s easier to keep yourself balanced, especially if you do the turn slowly like here” he said, pointing down at his left knee. “Not too much, just a little. Also, keep most of your weight on the balls of your feet, not your heel, because that way it’s much harder to turn” he said, immediately pushing himself up onto his tippy toes, showing off that there wasn’t weight on his heels. 

“Okay. And then how do I turn further?” Yuta asked, watching Taeyong legs. 

“You use the power of the bodywave, especially, your hip movements. Since we’re not doing a full turn, that’s enough. Also, you can help yourself with your leg’ he said, showing the movement. 

“Ah, alright. I get it” Yuta said, nodding to himself. He stood into the position, and tried to do what Taeyong had just done. It was better, but he still almost tumbled over. Taeyong caught his arm, that was the only thing that saved him from falling on his face. 

“Watch your feet. You still keep too much weight on your heels. Get into the position before the wave” he said, standing next to him as Yuta did as he was told. 

“Stand on your tippy toes with your left” he said, and took a hold of Yuta’s ankle when the younger did so. Yuta laughed out. 

“This looks pose looks so gay” he said, looking at himself in the mirror. Taeyong met his gaze in the mirror and chuckled softly. 

“I have seen you in even gayer position” he said, and pressed a kiss onto Yuta’s hipbone through his pants. Yuta only giggled. 

“True. Now what?” he asked, looking down at his boyfriend. 

“Now, do the wave” Taeyong said as he let go of Yuta’s ankle.

“But I’m going to fall on you if you stay there” Yuta said, shaking his head softly. 

“That’s okay. I’m here to steady you if you stumble” Taeyong said and smiled reassuringly at him. Yuta pulled a face, but agreed in the end. He pushed himself away with his right and turned. The first quarter was good, but he stopped just a millisecond longer than he was supposed to, so the swing of the bodywave didn’t turn him any further. 

He groaned softly, but Taeyong smiled at him as he stood up. His knees cracked in the process. He placed his hands on Yuta’s waist and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“It was good, you just need to do it a little faster. Come on, let’s do it together” he said, and pulled Yuta back into the position. 

“I’m not sure I want to do this anymore” Yuta pouted, but let Taeyong to position him the way he wanted. He didn’t like it anymore. 

“Last time, then we’re done. And anyway, it was you who wanted to do it” he said, as he pressed himself against Yuta from behind to steady him. 

“Well, I don’t want to do it anymore” Yuta said, but lifted his hands up the way they needed to be. During the wave he should have stroked them over his upper body from top to his hips, but he couldn’t do it because he needed his hands to balance himself. 

“Come on, don’t be a bitch” Taeyong laughed. “Now, start” he said, and Yuta pushed himself away with his right leg. Taeyong was holding him steady and did the bodywave with him, even though he stayed on the ground with both feet. He almost moaned out as they did so. He totally forgot this far that doing a bodywave with Yuta was a little more erotic than he imagined. Or was it just him…? 

“It was good! I did it! I didn’t fall!” Yuta turned around and threw his arms around Taeyong’s shoulders. He kindly forgot that part that Taeyong was the one who held him steady so he wouldn’t fall. 

The elder smiled softly.  
“Yap, you did. Now, shall we continue?” he asked, giving Yuta a teasing smile. Yuta gave him an innocent smile as a reply. 

“No fucking way. You should always quit while you’re still on top” he said, giving Taeyong a short peck on the lips before he skipped away to his phone. Taeyong just stood there dumbfounded for a moment, before he followed him. He looked at Yuta’s back as he went closer. Yuta’s tank top was now clinging to his skin, showcasing his perfect waist. His sweatpants were baggy, but Taeyong knew perfectly well it was hiding. And he bit into his lip and closed his eyes. Shit, it’s been too long… 

Yuta run his fingers through his sweaty hair, and placed his weight on his right leg, causing his hips to move to the side. 

Taeyong let out a low whine. Fuck it, he decided as he stepped behind Yuta and hugged him tightly against himself. He felt Yuta freeze in his arms as he pressed against him. Taeyong eyes flickered towards the screen of Yuta’s phone to look at the time. He still had almost thirty minutes before his class. 

“Taeyong…” Yuta started uncertainly. “Did you forget your phone in your pocket?” he asked, but knew that it wasn’t the case when Taeyong started pressing small pecks onto the skin of his neck.

“What do you think?” Taeyong asked, his voice hoarse intentionally. He knew Yuta had a thing for that. Yuta’s skin tasted salty as he kept on kissing it, but he didn’t really mind. His hand slipped lower to hug Yuta’s hips as he pressed his hip against him from behind. 

“Tae…” Yuta moaned softly as he placed his hands on Taeyong’s. Taeyong bit down onto his shoulder softly, before he let go of Yuta enough so the younger could turn around in his hold. He knew that Yuta will not run away. 

Yuta really just turned around and then let Taeyong gently push him against the wall between the sound system and the mirror. Taeyong smiled at him as he placed one hand on his cheek and kissed him while his other hand came to rest on Yuta’s waist. Taeyong always found it funny, how Yuta was always so loud and confident, but when it came to sex he always became so submissive. It was seriously adorable. 

He bit into Yuta’s lower lip to ask for entrance, which was granted almost immediately. He felt Yuta’s hands in his hair, pulling on the pink strands, and it just turned him on even more. He pressed their hips together and he notes satisfied that Yuta was getting hard as well. His hand slipped under Yuta’s tank top to feel the skin underneath. 

“Tae, we… here… do you…?” Taeyong almost laughed at Yuta’s stuttering, as he thrusted his hips against his. 

“I. Do you. Here” he said, only using the words Yuta stuttered out, before his hand sneaked into Yuta’s pants. He loved the way he could turn Yuta into an incoherent mess. 

“But… don’t you have class?” Yuta asked, and clung to Taeyong’s shoulders as he felt him caressing him over his underwear. It’s been almost two weeks since they last had sex and a week since they last met. Of course he was sensitive.

“Not for another twenty minutes” Taeyong replied, kissing his neck again. “So you better do something about _this_ before it starts” he said, and pressed his hard-on against Yuta’s thigh to make sure his lover was fully aware of the problem. He moaned at the feeling, and so did Yuta when Taeyong finally pushed his hand into his underwear and started stroking him. 

“Do you have lube?” Yuta asked, leaning his forehead against Taeyong’s shoulder. He fisted his shirt on his back and held him close. 

“In my bag” The elder said and gave him one last kiss before he pulled away to run to his backpack. He could feel Yuta’s gaze in his back and that only made him search faster. And then he found it. How lucky. He grabbed the lube and the condoms and went back to his lover. 

Yuta laughed.  
“Why do you have these?” he asked as he took the condoms from him and gave him a light kiss. 

“I planned to give you a surprise visit tonight. But you obviously beat me to it” Taeyong shrugged and smiled as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Yuta’s pants and underwear. 

“I’m not sorry” Yuta muttered as he took out a condom and tossed the rest onto the floor. Taeyong only smirked at this. 

“Me neither” he said and with a fast movement he pulled down both Yuta’s pants and underwear. “Turn around” he said, and Yuta obeyed without a second thought. Yuta leaned against the wall, leaning his forehead against it and pushed his ass out Taeyong smiled to himself at his boyfriend’s obedience and caressed his legs softly. He opened the lube and poured it onto his fingers. 

“Are you ready, babe?” Taeyong asked as he bought his hand towards Yuta’s entrance. 

“Yeah” Yuta answered, and groaned when Taeyong pushed one finger inside. Taeyong stood up as he moved his finger inside, thrusting it in and out. He left the lube on the floor so his other hand was free to roam Yuta’s body much to the other’s pleasure. 

“Does it hurt, love?” he asked, murmuring right into Yuta’s ear. he pressed a kiss against his ear.

“Not more than usual” Yuta said and turned his head to kiss Taeyong on the mouth. It wasn’t the most position to kiss, but he couldn’t care less when he felt Taeyong’s lips on his own and his tongue brush against his. He groaned into the kiss when Taeyong pressed a second finger in. Taeyong pulled back from the kiss. 

“Good. I don’t want to hurt you.” he said. 

The second finger was followed by the third and then the fourth, and with each passing second Taeyong grow even more impatient. He didn’t want to hurt Yuta, but he wanted to get onto the real thing soon.

“Tae, it’s enough” Yuta moaned as he pushed back against the fingers. Taeyong was glad they were on the same page. “I want you.”

“You’re sure?” Taeyong asked, as he quickly shed his pants. He needed to make sure. Yuta only answered with ripping the wrapping around the condom open and holding it out for Taeyong to take. “I take this as a yes” Taeyong murmured to himself, causing Yuta to chuckle softly as Taeyong rolled on the condom. He positioned himself at Yuta’s entrance, and leaned onto his back to press kisses onto the back of his neck. 

“Hurry up” Yuta said and moved his hips backwards a little. He was holding himself up against the wall, the surface cold against his palms and chest. He felt Taeyong’s hand stroking his member to take his mind off the pain when Taeyong pushed into him. A soft whine left his mouth as he balled his hands into a fist, to endure it. He never remembered that two weeks were this long…

“I’m almost in” Taeyong said as he pushed in ‘till he was fully in. He knew that Yuta was hurting, but he needed to hold himself back from thrusting. It felt so good. “It’s alright, Love. Relax” he said against the skin of Yuta’s nape, and caressed his chest under his tank top. 

“I think I said this today already, but I’ll do it again. Easier said than done” he said, and this only earned him a bite in the shoulder and that Taeyong thrusted into him slowly. He moaned out and threw his head back. 

“If you have enough courage to be sassy, then we can go on, right?” Taeyong laughed into Yuta’s ear as he once again pulled back and slowly thrusted in. he took up a slow rhythm, still not wanting to hurt Yuta. He may be to sassy for his own good, but Taeyong still loved him. 

“Tae…” Yuta moaned and moved back against him. His head hung low as he only concentrated on the feeling of his lover moving in him. 

“What did you say, baby?” Taeyong asked, obviously teasing Yuta. 

Yuta groaned in annoyance.  
“Faster, dumbass” he said, and moaned when Taeyong did just so. One of Taeyong’s hands were resting on his waist to keep him in place, but the other one came to rest on Yuta’s and linked their fingers together. Yuta smiled softly and leaned his head against it. That’s when it caught his eyes. 

“Taeyong…” he called out softly with a moan, causing Taeyong to look back up at him. 

“What?” The dancer asked and pressed a kiss onto Yuta’s jawline, as he sped the movements a little bit more. He was still looking for that particular spot…

“The mirror…” Yuta sighed and just seconds later he screamed when Taeyong finally found that spot he was looking for. He leaned his forehead against the wall again, but he couldn’t tears his gaze away. 

He could see, how Taeyong looked at him, watching every single reaction of his. How his hips moved as he kept on hitting spot inside him, making Yuta see the stars. He could see his own legs trembling. He could see how their fingers were linked against the wall. And he could also see when Taeyong’s hand moved from his hips to his member and started stroking it. 

“Do you like what you see?” Taeyong’s voice was horse in his ear and then their gazes met in the mirror like it did so many times before. 

And Yuta lost it. 

His legs almost gave out underneath him as he came down from his high, it was only Taeyong who held him up as he was still riding out his orgasm. But then both of them collapsed onto the floor, panting. 

“You okay?” Taeyong asked as he pulled Yuta into his arms, peppering his face with kisses.

“Perfect” Yuta muttered, leaning into the touch. “When does your class start?” he asked, turning around so he could look into Taeyong’s eyes. 

“Don’t know. What times is it?” Taeyong asked, and let go of Yuta when the younger pulled away a little. Yuta pulled up his pants as he stood up much to Taeyong’s dislike. He stepped to the loudspeaker he left his phone on top of, an unlocked the screen. 

“It will be five in eight minutes” Yuta answered and Taeyong sighed. He pulled the condom off and tied its opening. He pulled a face when he saw the cum-stains on the wall. He will need to clean it up before the class comes. 

“Then in eight minutes” he said, before he also stood up and pulled his pants up. He patted Yuta’s waist with his free hand. “You should go home before Jaehyun comes for you” he said. 

“Why would he come for me?” Yuta asked, but reached for his bag on the floor. Taeyong lifted up one of his eyebrows. 

“So I can call him up if you came here with his permission or you should be home with Johnny, dying under a pile of books?” He asked and smirked when Yuta smiled, like he always did when he was planning something. The next moment he launched himself forwards, pressed a last kiss onto Taeyong’s lips and run to the door. 

“See you tonight! Bring food!” And with that he was out of the room before Taeyong even had time to answer. 

Taeyong just shook his head. Yuta will never change. 

 

But he will love him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I have a few things I would like to talk about.  
> First, as you can see, I made a series for Shall we Dance? because this already has spin-offs, and I'll do this to the stories that will get those also. (I swear, one day I will finally write those Regrets prequels, but today is not that day :"D) 
> 
> Second, it's really easier to turn if your weight is on the balls of your feet and not your heels. Period. (Also, the bodyroll thingy is the one from The Seventh Sense, because that just fits to this song, I have tried it. :D)
> 
> Third! There was this... problem with Regrets on Wattpad. To whoever updated it, I'm really not mad since I saw that I've been given credit. I've read what you have wrote to our dear helper who helped us communicate, and it's alright. I saw that the story has been taken down since then. Some of you guys had already asked if you can translate my stories and so, and you know that I never say no. :) I'm really not mad, but next time please make sure that the comment has been sent and I have replied before doing something like this, alright? :) But I'm really glad you liked the story enough to update it there, it's a huge compliment! :D 
> 
> Also, I hope you guys enjoyed this story also, and that it didn't suck as much as I think it did! Please, leave a comment after yourself, so I'll know your thoughts about it! :) Thank you for reading, comments and kudos and everything is appreciated! :) 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/rinrin2442)


End file.
